


The Cabinet of Mysteries

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Visions of You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not sure lol, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, WandaVision spoilers, or public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Warning: I suppose this contains some spoilers for the second episode of WandaVisionWanda and Vision celebrate their successful act in the neighborhood talent show.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Visions of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120466
Comments: 22
Kudos: 73





	The Cabinet of Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> I can't watch the third episode yet, but I can at least post this little thing :)

Wanda felt like her mouth was fixed in a permanent grin as their neighbors congratulated them, clapping them both on the back and exclaiming they couldn’t wait to see what they’d prepare for the show next year.

She sneaked a glance towards her husband, still quite unable to wrap her head around what just happened.

In spite, or perhaps _because_ _of_ Vision’s little gum mishap, their act on the talent show was an absolute success.

Wanda was certain that the trophy she held in her hands brought them enough neighborhood points that they could finally relax for a while, and she basked in the sensation of feeling a little bit less like an outsider and a little bit more like she belonged here.

This was their home now.

 _Theirs_.

Vision was grinning as well next to her, his blue eyes shining with excitement, and maybe it was the thrill of success, or maybe the fact that he truly looked dashing in that suit, but Wanda soon found herself squeezing her thighs together in an effort to hide the effect he had on her.

The tiny outfit she wore barely covered anything, and she could hardly wait to go change into something more comfortable, but just as she was about to she was dragged to a table by Agnes and a couple of other ladies.

Wanda did her best to pay attention, she really did, but her eyes kept flittering towards Vision. He was at another table, surrounded by men from his work, and all Wanda wanted to do was drag him home and have her way with him.

Still, she forced herself to nod and smile, and definitely _not_ think about all the things she wanted to do to her husband in that suit, a challenge not aided in the least by the frequent heated glances he was sending towards her.

Wanda huffed, quickly covering it up with a cough. If he wasn’t going to control himself, then neither would she.

She crossed her ankles and moved her legs to the side, giving Vision a perfect view as she played with the fishnets covering her thighs. To any onlookers it would look like innocent fidgeting, but Wanda knew Vision would see it for what it was.

She did her best to keep the smirk off her face as she teased him, giggling and adding an “ooh, clumsy me,” after she deliberately tipped her head too far to the side and sent her top hat crashing towards the floor.

It was only while she reached down to get it, running her palms over her legs the whole way down, that she allowed the smirk to break on her face at Vision’s entranced gaze.

Wanda dared a quick wink at him before straightening up again, and had to bite her cheek at Norm’s “Vision, you were saying?”

“Well, ladies, would any of you like to volunteer to clean up around here and store all the props,” Dottie asked, staring directly at her and smiling that fake smile of hers, before adding, “it’s for the children, of course.”

Wanda was debating saying no, inventing a non-existent emergency, but she was finally starting to get accepted and she didn’t want to mess it up. Besides, she knew just the thing that would make cleaning up more fun.

“For the children,” she repeated with a nod, before smiling a smile even wider than Dottie's as she added: “Vision and I would gladly get this place back in order.”

“Excellent,” Dottie clapped. “That’s settled then. Come on ladies, let’s leave them to it.”

“Vizh,” Wanda called out when she saw him getting up with the rest of the men.

“Yes, darling?” he asked, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her into his side. His voice was just deep enough that she had to fight to suppress a shiver, the tiny change letting her know just how much she was affecting him, and she willed the rest of their neighbors to disappear already.

“We have to put away the tables and the rest of the props, dear,” she informed him, and the look he shot her was so desperate and pleading that she almost dragged him backstage straight away.

“We’ll be done in no time,” she assured him instead, and got started on carrying what she could until there was no one left nearby.

She quickly looked around herself before grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him towards a secluded corner.

“W-Wanda,” he stuttered, but the heat in his eyes spoke louder than his words.

“You know I can’t resist you in a suit,” she teased, lips latching onto his neck, and Vision let his head drop, silencing his moan against her hair.

She sneaked her hands under his tux, running them up and down his back as she slowly grinded against him, his own hands finally tangling into her hair and pulling her in for a kiss.

After a couple of minutes, Wanda reluctantly pulled away, eyes searching for a place they could truly hide. As good as Vision felt against her it just wasn’t _right_. They had never made love with his disguise still on, and she wasn’t about to start doing so now. Still, she couldn’t risk him removing it out in the open. In case someone stumbled upon them, his true appearance would be much harder to explain than them simply getting carried away.

Wanda’s eyes fell on the abandoned prop and she grinned, running her fingers through Vision’s hair.

“Tell me, _Illusion_ , would you like to find out what other mysteries that cabinet holds,” she asked, voice sultry as she nodded towards the cabinet in question and Vision craned his neck to look at it before turning back towards her.

“Only if I am accompanied by my lovely assistant,” he whispered lowly, and Wanda found herself trapped in his gaze. Her lips were back on his in an instant, and they almost tripped over each other as they tried to make their way to the cabinet without breaking the kiss.

With a wave of her hand the fake wall disappeared, and they stumbled inside the cramped space, her powers slamming the door shut behind Vision’s back.

He pinned her against the cabinet wall and fumbled with her outfit, making her chuckle when he groaned in resignation with a whisper of: “you look smashing in your outfit, darling, but how do you get it off?”

“Yours first,” she countered, raising an eyebrow at him even though he could barely see her in the dark, and she couldn’t help but hum contentedly at the familiar golden glow as he dropped his disguise.

“Much better,” she whispered, running her hand over the ridges of his face before using the other to pull him even closer by his shirt.

“There’s barely enough place for us to move, dear, just phase it all off,” she chuckled, talking about both of their costumes, and Vision’s answering chuckle made her melt.

“I hadn’t thought of that, darling,” he admitted, but Wanda barely had the time for her lips to curl into a smirk before there were no more barriers between them and he hoisted her up and entered her, caging her in between his strong body and the cabinet's wall.

There was nothing graceful about their lovemaking, but there didn’t have to be. All Wanda needed was the feeling of him enveloping her, his scent, body and silent moans filling the tiny space, and as his almost desperate pace drove her closer and closer to the edge, Wanda bit his shoulder to keep from crying out.

“Wanda,” he groaned against her neck, sucking lightly and tearing a low moan from her throat, and before she knew it they were both coming, their kiss muffling most of their sounds.

Wanda laid her head on Vision’s shoulder as she caught her breath, giggling incredulously at what they’d just done.

“Darling, are you alright,” he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and Wanda nodded, knowing he’d feel the movement even if he couldn’t see it.

“I love you, Vision,” she whispered, placing a soft peck on his lips, before doing her best to untangle herself from his arms, “but we’ve already tested our luck. We better hurry with the clean up so we can go home.”

Home.

Their safe space.

Their world.

Vision quickly phased their clothes back on, tucking his shirt fully in this time, and they slowly opened the cabinet door, his disguise back on.

Wanda looked around and sighed in relief when there was no one in sight. They quickly changed out of their costumes and stashed everything away, but the sun had already set by the time they were finally done.

As they walked hand in hand through the quiet town, Wanda squeezed Vision’s palm.

This was perfection, _he_ was perfection, and she would never let anything happen to him.


End file.
